Power Rangers Olympian Force
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: Millenniums ago in Greece the titans terrorized the earth and humanity till the children of the titans the Olympian gods defeated, now the titans rise again and its up to a new group of heroes to rise they are the Power Rangers Olympian Force


**Characters**

 **Name:** Damen Oliver

 **God Spirit:** Zeus

 **Ranger Color:** Red

 **Zord(s): **Dragon, Eagle, Wolf, Lion

 **Signature Weapon:** Lightning Sword

 **Life and History:** Damen Oliver is the clone-son of Thomasina "Tommi" Oliver and Kimberly Ann Hart and the reincarnation and container of the god of the skies Zeus Damen pilots many zords throughout his career as the red Olympian ranger starting with an Eagle his very symbol of power, then a Dragon a creature with more power over the skies then the eagle, a wolf the apex predator of the woodlands and finally the king of beast the Lion. Damen was created by Rita Repulsa to oppose Zordon and his power rangers and eventually the titans when they would rise again to take over the universe. As the holder of Zeus Damen has divine power and authority over the sky. As the clone-son of Tommi and Kimberly he is genetically armed with Tommi's martial arts skill and Kimberly's gymnastics ability gaining martial arts ability and using his genetic memory of gymnastics to train his body for parkour and freerunning and gymnastics.

 **Name: **Diana Cranston.

 **God spirit:** Poseidon/Athena.

 **Ranger Color:** Blue.

 **Zord(s): **Horse, Bull, Dolphin, and Pegasus.

 **Signature weapon:** Trident of the sea

 **Life and History:** Diana is the reincarnation of the gods Poseidon and Athena though unlike her past life she is not a male god but a female goddess of the sea as the reincarnation of Poseidon she has divine authority over the sea, earth, and sky. Diana is the clone-daughter of Billy Cranston inheriting his intelligence she's acknowledged as having the strength the sea and wisdom of Athena. Diana is one of the few beings to hold the spirit of two Deities Poseidon god of the sea and Athena goddess of Wisdom.

 **Name: **Hatria Taylor.

 **God Spirit:** Hades.

 **Ranger Color:** Black.

 **Zord(s): **Hellhound, Cerberus.

 **Signature weapon:** Bident of the Underworld.

 **Life and History:** Hatria is the clone-daughter of Zack Taylor the mighty morphin black ranger and the reincarnation of Hades the god of the underworld.

 **Name: **Belen Scott.

 **God Spirit:** Apollo.

 **Ranger Color:** Yellow.

 **Zord(s): **Raven, Python.

 **Signature weapon:** Bow of the sun

 **Life and History:** Belen is the clone-son of Jason Lee Scott and Trini reincarnation of the god Apollo god of the sun, prophecy, music, archery, art and medicine. Belen is the yellow olympian force ranger.

 **A.N. This is a new story about the Power rangers and greek gods the Power Rangers Olympian force will be different from other series in that I'm not ending after one or so seasons this will span every power ranger season from mighty morphin to ninja steel and any seasons that may come after that I am putting in some changes.**

 **First Change is Tommy will be a girl because of the rumor that says Tommy might be a girl in the next Power Rangers movie. Next Tommi will have been part of the original team from the beginning and got the dragon coin from Zordon not Rita.**

 **The Olympian force rangers are what I call Clone children they were bred by Rita to defeat the Power Rangers and then the Titans who are the main villains of this Series the titans are behind every villain in the series and as you can assume Rita and Zedd want to rebel against them. Now shall we begin the Olympian Force Uniforms will be inspired by the suits in the 2017 movie.**

 **The 12 olympian Gods in this series are all children of Kronos though not all from Rhea from multiple other titanesses.**

 **Zeus was younger than believed in mythology in this story he saved his elder siblings while he was still a kid practically and took over the universe when he was about fifteen or so.**

 **While the Titans are the main enemy of Olympian rangers other gods from other myths and religions will also play the part of enemies.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The History of Power**

Milleniums ago before humans dinosaurs and all things existed their were the Primordials who created the universe and eventually the titans.

The titans desired power and control over the universe and so Gaea mother of the titans gifted the youngest of the titans Kronos with a sickle with which he castrated his father sending his pieces across the planet one landing in the ocean and creating Aphrodite goddess of love.

After taking control of the earth Kronos heard a prophecy that he would be overthrown by one of his children fearing the loss of his throne Kronos ate each of his eleven children five from his wife Rhea and six from other flings he had with other Titanesses.

One day his wife Rhea fell pregnant again giving birth to a baby boy with hair as black as storm clouds and eyes as blue as the sky, not wanting to see another of her children eaten and possibly killed by her insane and power hungry husband she gave her husband a rock to eat instead she then took her youngest child and brought him to the island that would eventually become Crete.

There she left her son to be raised by the nymphs and her mother Gaea the last act that Rhea preformed as the child's mother was name him Zeus.

For twelve years young Zeus grew up with his grandmother and the nymphs training to face his father and free his older siblings from their prison.

One day after twelve years of training the young godling felt he was ready and so he packed up and made his way to Mount Othrys were his father ruled from.

Along the way Zeus met a woman named Aphrodite who claimed she was his aunt and the last child of Ouranos and was born from the pieces of Ouranos that Kronos cut from him she agreed to help Zeus free his siblings she had made a concoction of Mustard and Wine and they were going to force it down Kronos's throat and then he would regurgitate Zeus's siblings.

The pair arrived at mount Othrys and they laid the concoction at Kronos's feet he drank it and then threw up the elder of Zeus's brothers and sisters each one landing in a different place across the earth.

Zeus and Aphrodite escaped Kronos and met up with what would become the Olympian gods the family together Gaea named them a team of heroes the earliest incarnation of power rangers the Power Rangers Olympian Force.

Using their new powers the olympians went to battle with their father and Zeus using his new power over lightning they dethroned Kronos and banished him and his followers to Tartarus Zeus and his three older brothers Hades and Poseidon drew lots for which parts of the world they would rule and who would gain power over the universe.

Poseidon became lord of the sea, Hades the Underworld and Zeus became king of the gods, and sky.

The Olympians ruled the universe for millinuimus with new gods rising and trying to defeat and overthrow the olympian gods the Olympians stood tall and powerful against all their enemies till Gaea the one who had made them the heroes of their world made a new group of gods the same as them darker more warlike versions of them called Power rangers Roman force.

The romans overthrew the olympians and trapped them never to be released the Romans had teamed with other gods and one day just gave the universe to the christian god and that is where our world went from there.

 **AN this is the prologue and at one point this story started out as my four main character as the four horsemen of the apocalypse but that story was deleted so I decided to make another story based on Greek Mythology my favorite mythology now any of those who are religious don't try to crucify me for making other gods the villains in this story it would just make the most sense other than the titans also what should the team be called Olympian force or Spartan force let me know I need a team catchphrase similar to what the other ranger teams have used recently anyway I hope you guys like this story.**


End file.
